johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Mary Test
Mary Test is a major character of Johnny Test. She is the elder of the two twins. Characteristics Mary is a super genius and the older twin sister of Susan and also the older sister of Johnny. Mary has been shown to be more empathetic and sympathetic than her sister. Like her sister, Mary harbors a deep love bordering on obsession for the Test's next-door neighbor Gil Nexdor. Like her sister, she attends school at the Porkbelly Institute of Technology (a.k.a "Porkbelly Tech" for short). Mary is prone to believing in the less scientific and more science-fictional, which, although it receives scorn from her twin, often proves to be correct in the end. Mary seems to be more level-headed than her twin Susan, and Mary tends to be more conservative, as she speaks her mind much less than Susan. Though Mary wears pants, she seems to be more "girly" than her twin Susan. This is revealed when she decides to make a normal dress in the episode Princess Johnny. Mary is the older twin of the two. Her age appearance appears to be somewhere around fifteen years old. Susan and Mary test are very smart. They are smarter than Bling Bling Boy and Mr. Black and Mr. White, but one thing for sure: they don’t know how to get Gil's love. Susan and Mary Test would both like to be Gil's girlfriend, which often gets them into tied fights, which often proves her brother's intelligence of knowing that she and her sister can't both have Gil as a boyfriend. Appearance Mary has a light yellow t-shirt with a blue moon on it, long curly red hair, and a moon-shaped barrette. When she is seen without her glasses in Downhill Johnny, her eyes appear as green dots. But in Johnny's Got a Wart!, her eyes are like everyone else's. Her eye color is the same as her mother, Lila's. She often wears baggy blue jeans and light olive green sneakers with the shape of an ivory-colored crescent moon and a white lab coat. Her bathing suit is a pink bikini, and her disco outfit is a pink tank top with purple shorts and silver boots. She also has outfits suited for certain controlled expirements, such as a high-tech diving suit, and a skin-tight yellow hazmat suit. Both suits have her trademark moon on the side. Voice In Season 1, Mary was protrayed by Brittney Wilson. During Seasons 2-4, the role was taken over by Ashleigh Ball. Wilson returned to the role in Season 5. Then in season 6 Asleigh Ball comes back as Mary Relationships 'Susan' Mary and Susan have a wonderful sisterly relationship. As twins, Mary can often read Susan's mind (like "twin telepathy"), and it's typical that they're both geniuses. Working in a lab all day long can make Mary and Susan totally exhausted, and so they don't have the energy to help Johnny with his problems. Also, Mary and Susan do almost everything together, like staring at Gil (their biggest crush), or conducting new experiments in their lab. However, despite their relationship, they can sometimes bicker when it comes to their differences. 'Johnny' Mary has a complicated relationship with her younger brother Johnny, although she somehow seems most compassionate to Johnny more than anyone else (unless Susan makes a point). Also, Johnny tends to be more nicer to Mary rather than Susan for that cause. Also, Johnny doesn't annoy Mary that much. She loves her younger brother very much. 'Dukey' They do seem to get along well. 'Hugh' Mary loves her father, but despises his meatloaf and his constant punishments for counduting experiments. 'Lila' She and her mother has a healthy mother-daughter relationship. Unlike Hugh, she doesn't go as far as to punish her daughters but only when necessarily. 'Gil' Like Susan, she is head over heels over Gil. She does things with Susan from watching him from satalilte in thier lab and trying to hang out with him. Also, despite the fact that Gil has been living next door to the girls for most of his life, he often forgets them, much to their chagrin. 'Bling-Bling Boy' She despises him trying to get Susan. Powers *Telekinesis ("Johnny X Strikes Back") Trivia *Along with Susan, her catchphrase is "We're such geniuses". * She and Susan are extremely ticklish as was revealed in the episode "The Tickler". * Her identical twin sister is Susan, but she's still the oldest child in the Test family. * She and Susan are two of the fourteen characters in the series to be pairs. The other two are Johnny and Dukey, Joanie and Dutchie, Sissy and Missy, Hugh and Lila, Black and White, and Mittens and Albert. *Her younger brother is Johnny, and she seems to be nicer to him than Susan is in many occassions. **In "Johnny vs. Dukey", she sides with Johnny in an insane game of 'Say Uncle' against Susan and Dukey. *She's more quiet and level-headed than Susan. *She switches bodies only once so far in the series (the first being Johnny). *She might like Gil a little less than Susan, due to her personality. *She hardly gets mad at Johnny, unlike Susan. But he only gets enraged at him when he often ruins her and her sisters' conducted experiments. *She believes more in science-fiction rather than just plain science. *In many cases, she's more creative than Susan when it comes to inventing gadgets. *In "Johnny's Big Dumb Sisters", Mary, along with her sister, appear to be way dumber than their brother, Johnny, due to the accident caused by Johnny, himself. *She wears a light steel blue moon-shaped barrette that ties up her extremely curly red hair, like a bushy ponytail. *She and Johnny both wear baggy jeans, except Mary's are steel blue, while Johnny's are evergreen. *Even though she and Susan are identical twins, her eye color is jade/teal, while Susan's is ocean blue. *Mary is generally the most well liked character in the fandom due to her being more level-headed then any of the other characters. *So far in the series, Mary hasn't had any episodes primarily dedicated to her, unlike most of the other characters on the show. *She has had the most voice-actor changes of any character: **Ashleigh Ball took over the role from Brittany Wilson in Season 2, but left in Season 5 to fulfill her committments to ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. ''Ball returned in Season 6 during an extended break in production for MLP. **In Johnny's Treasure, it is revealed that Mary can play the clarinet. Gallery Johnny+Test+04a+Deep+Sea+Johnny+ Dr Toons 0013.jpg Susan and Mary Test Club ID by Susan MaryTestfans.jpg Mary Test.jpg Marytest.png Thumb-mary.png Johnnytest3-1-.jpg Stopcopy.png 2010-10-11 - Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 22b-Johnny's Got a Wart Susan and Mary injured.png|Susan and Mary injured from the accident in "Johnny's Got a Wart". Mary.png|Mary Jvbbb (105).png|Mary & Susan Jt char marysusan 174x252.png|Mary and Susan Test Johnny Test - p186026 n510473 cc v2 aa.jpg|Mary Susan And Mary.jpg Marytestbaldhead.png|Mary's Bald Head evilduo.jpg|The "evil" duo prepare to destroy Johnny X Mary Nightgown.png Mary PJ's.png Susan and Mary With Sutton and Gary.jpg Test Sisters Glasses Off.png|Test Sisters Glasses Off Default (4).jpg|Gil holding Baby Susan and Mary. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Test family Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Charcacters whose genderswapped versions were seen in "Johnny Alternative"